<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dark Royal Pet (Leashes) by Varimoon69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122542">A Dark Royal Pet (Leashes)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69'>Varimoon69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eugarian Kinktober Collection [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Collars, Dark Kingdom AU, Dirty Talk, Heir to the Dark Kingdom Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Older Varian (Disney), Overstimulation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varimoon69/pseuds/Varimoon69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of court, Prince Eugene is eager to get back to his chambers and play with his adorable puppy~</p><p>Day 20: Leashes</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Eugarian Kinktober Collection [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Dark Royal Pet (Leashes)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guess what AU is back with something new to try out!</p><p>Happy Reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eugene resisted the urge to roll his eyes and slouch in boredom as he sat in his throne, listening to the petitions and pointless squabbling of peasants and nobles alike. Holding court was not his favorite activity by far. So many illogical squabbles and problems that were easily fixable via common sense had been brought forward during the evening alone that it had Eugene resisting the urge to just bang his head into the hard stone of his throne until he knocked himself out. What made it worse was the absence of his beloved Royal Engineer. Usually, Varian would be standing right next to him, ready and waiting with advice or to intervene on his behalf if it was becoming clear his patience was wearing thin, and offering soft, sweet whispers of reassurances of it being over soon and, some times, the fun they could have later as incentive to keep him going, even signaling a servant to bring ice cold water whenever his headaches started throbbing.</p><p>But not today. Varian was nowhere in sight. And while normally concerning, Eugene had already pardoned the absence as a personal project Varian was testing for him and would be back in court tomorrow. And it wasn't a complete lie, he just didn't state the nature or purpose to it, and what people didn't know, defiantly wasn't going to hurt his or Varian's reputations.</p><p>Only two things made all this bearable. One, he actually had a comfortable seat; having had the common sense to have pillows brought in, else, he was going to lose his temper much more quickly, a fact that had his father allowing the pillows at all once he actual saw the results of his son losing his temper on one particularly snobbish noble. Two, he had his beautiful little slave waiting for him in his chambers.</p><p>Eugene sighed slowly working out the kinks in his neck before motioning for his closest advisor, and best friend and brother-figure, to approach, before hissing, "How many more are there? I don't think I can take one more whining noble and if I have to hear one more farmer complain about the increase in wildcats, I swear-"</p><p>"Geez, relax," Lance whispered back, "I know you're missing V, but sheesh! There's only one more complainer and that's it." Eugene groaned softly in relief at this.</p><p>While Lance had been initially concerned about the relationship, seeing as, while two boys weren't exactly uncommon, he let it be as both were consenting and able-minded adults who knew what they were getting themselves into and what mattered to him was Eugene being happy, which you'd have to be a blind man to not see him being when the two were together. Hell, Lance had even wing-manned him a numerous occasions when he was still courting the alchemist two years ago and had been the one to encourage him to ask his father for his mother's engagement ring. Had that been a conversation and a half trying to keep Varian's name out of for the time being.</p><p>Eugene rolled his eyes to ceiling with another sigh, preying to Helios and Selene the day ended quickly.</p><p>By the time court was finally done, Eugene was more then tired. The last man, thankfully not a farmer, had come asking for food and such supplies as his village's farms had taken the worse beatings from recent storms, something Eugene was happy to help him with, trusting Lance to oversee the details so no one tried to cheat the guy out of anything.</p><p>As he stood from his throne, he rotated his shoulder slightly. He really needed to ask his father if they could invest in new thrones; whoever thought using the Moonstone to craft these ones out of Selene's black rocks was a good idea needed to get their head examined...</p><p>"Should I have dinner for two sent up to your chambers, Highness?" Lance asked with a knowing smirk. It was an expression he returned with a small leering gleam to his eyes, "Please, though have the maids bring it up in an hour or so, don't want anyone nearly getting a heart-attack or fainting..." He said the last part with a slight tease.</p><p>Lance pouted, "Once, that only happened once and you won't let it go will you?"</p><p>"Learn to knock and maybe," Eugene shrugged before briskly walking off, pointedly ignoring the muttering about perverts behind his back.</p><p>It only takes him minutes to arrive to his chambers and he never felt more relieved to enter a doorway. As he turned to shut it, he smiled as the soft patter of footsteps signaled his previous pet's arrival into the room. He turned to find the brightest pair of blue eyes looking up to meet his coffee brown. His beautiful puppy smiled in a loving manner.</p><p>The nineteen-year-old was stark naked. His only form of decorations were the black collar around his neck, the long dark blue leather leash attached to the metal loop on the left was tangled around his hands, which were tucked under themselves to resemble paws. Hanging from the loop in the front of the collar was a tag with Luna's signature crescent moon emblem embossed on it, glinting in the dying sun light beaming through the window glass and candle embers. Sitting atop his mass of raven-black and blue-streaked hair was a pair of long, floppy, faux dog ears attached to a black band that disappeared into his hair, a matching belt and tail hung around his thin waist.</p><p> "Welcome back, Master!" Varian greeted him.</p><p>Eugene smiled back, hands instantly finding those soft dark locks, gently rubbing around the ears, making Varian lean eagerly into the touch, "Thank you, sweet puppy; were you good for me while I was gone?"</p><p>Varian nodded, the motion making his ears flop cutely back and forth, a proud expression on his face, "I finished some of the drawings I brought with me this morning and cleaned up Master's chambers since the maids couldn't do it, and I was just about to draw Master a bath," His smile fell a little, "I-I couldn't call a maid to bring dinner up for when you'll be back though..."</p><p>Eugene immediately pulled the smaller close and pressed a sweet kiss atop his head, reassuring, "That's okay, little puppy, you did wonderful; I had Lance tell them to bring something up later; you've been such a good boy for me."</p><p>Varian's cheeks filled with a pretty pink flush, a shy, but happy smile appearing on his face. He eagerly moved in for a kiss, Eugene chuckled at the enthusiasm, pulling his cute pet closer to deep it. But groaned as the soreness from sitting in that damn throne for too long flared a little. In an instant, Varian pulled away, a look of concern on his face.</p><p>"Are you okay, Master?" He asked blue eyes wide with concern. "I'm alright, just sore, that throne is not comfortable," Eugene explained/reassured. "Would you like me to help you feel better Master?" Varian offered eyes darkening with desire and his smile was that of lewd-interest, matching with how his five-inch wood twitch with what he surely had in mind to help him unwind, sinking to his knees in front of him, gently pawing at him through his trousers to give him an idea of where things would go.</p><p>Eugene smiled as well at the offer, feeling himself swell in interest as well as the touch of his sweet, consider little pet, "I would like that very much, little puppy." He took the leash and untangled it from Varian's hands, and began walking towards the bedroom, Varian eagerly crawling after him on all fours like an actual dog.</p><p>Eugene sighed as he sat on the side of the bed, legs spread apart for Varian to sit between as he removed his boots and the heavy fur cloak, crown tossed carelessly onto the nightstand, already feeling better with a softer seat. Varian immediately set to work, unbuttoning his trousers and, with a little help from Eugene, pulled them down to Eugene's ankles, salivating as his master, prince and lover's seven inch monster of a cock sprung free, not fully erect yet, but getting there.</p><p>Varian immediately leaned in and ran his tongue along one side of the hot length and swirled the tip around the head, before trailing back down the underside of it. As he repeated these actions, he used one hand to cup one of his master's balls and gently rubbed it, using a circular motion. With the other Varian started to stroke the base of Eugene's cock, giving his master all the attention he could.</p><p>Eugene moaned deeply in pleasure at the hot, wet feeling of that sinful tongue on him and the softness of his puppy's hands. Softer then any feather and more skilled then Varian ever gave himself credit for. It didn't take long for his member to stand at full attention and his twin sacs to begin to grow taunt and full.</p><p>"Does...this...please...Master...?" Varian asked between licks without taking his eyes from his task. "Yesss!" Eugene hissed, "Damn! Mmm, feels so good, puppy...!" Eugene groaned as Varian's hips wiggled at the praise, as if wagging his faux tail in delight.</p><p>Encouraged, Varian picked up his pace a little, but paused when the leash grew taunt. Blue eyes looked up into smoldering coffee brown, as his master chuckled, "Don't go getting carried away now, little puppy, I won't last too long if you keep working your tongue like that..." The little pout he was given made him chuckle, "Besides, there's still other places that need your attention right now..."</p><p>Varian's eyes darkened as he smiled again, raising up on his knees as he trailed his hands up tanned, toned abs, pushing the brunet's tunic up and out of the way, leaning in to drag his tongue along them, moaning softly as he did, as well as the close proximity causing Eugene's cock to drag across his collarbone, chest and stomach as he went higher. Eugene shivered as he finally removed his tunic, moaning as his member was rubbed and dragged across soft skin, as well as the tongue tracing its way up him. They both moaned when Varian crawled forward a bit and their dicks rubbed together as a result.</p><p>"Master..." Varian sighed before gasping as he was grabbed by his ass and pulled on top of the older man as Eugene fell back.</p><p>"Such a good little puppy I have, you know how to take care of me, don't you?" Eugene praised and Varian nodded eagerly, leaning up and pressing sweet kisses and soft, playful nips along his neck and collarbone. <em>"Mmm~! Haaah~!"</em> Varian moaned against his neck as Eugene started to roll his hips against his and started to grind back, <em>"Ma-aaahh~Masterrrr~! Pleeeassseee~!"</em></p><p>"My puppy is so needed," Eugene chided playfully before making Varian look at him, "You know I have to make sure you're ready first~" Eugene trailed one hand down his pet's back, slipping the fingers to trace that tight ring of muscle...or what should've been a tight ring of muscle.</p><p><em>"Did...mmmm~!...did it f-fo-oooh~!or yo-you..."</em> Varian admitted cheeks flushing redder at his master's surprised expression, whilst moaning as two thick fingers slid into him without any resistance, <em>"Wa-aaah~!...mmm~!"</em> He looked at him, eyes almost completely black from lust-blown pupils, <em>"Didn't...haaah~!...wanna ma-maaaake~! Master w-wait..."</em></p><p>Eugene groaned in response as he comprehended what he was told, pushing his fingers all the way and easily sliding them back out to repeat the process, relishing in the gasps and moans his actions roused. Guess he wasn't the only one who found the day passing too slow. Normally, he'd be a fair bit pissed his little puppy decided to do something like this without his permission first, but all things given, he wasn't about to complain.</p><p>"Considerate little puppy aren't you?" Eugene whispered, running his free hand to caress his lover's side as he kept up his ministrations, groaning as Varian's hips rutted faster against his, "Always thinking of me; such devotion deserves a reward, wouldn't you agree, sweet puppy?"</p><p>Varian moaned loudly as he alternated between rubbing his dick against his master's and pushing his ass down further onto the brunet's fingers, <em>"Pleeaasseee~! Please, Ma-aaah~aster~! Please~!"</em></p><p>"How can I say 'no' to such pretty begging?" Eugene mused before finally removing his fingers from that tight, warm passage, making Varian whine in displeasure, Varian whimpered as he was guided into a sitting position, "Go on, puppy, so me how much you want your reward."</p><p>Varian whimpered again but gently grasped his master's shaft and guided the head to his entrance as he rose himself up higher, then, in one fluid motion, sank all the way down until he was seated in Eugene's lap again and the brunet was fully sheathed inside him. They both moaned in bliss; Varian of finally having his master's dick inside him and Eugene of finally having those heavenly walls clenched around him.</p><p>Varian immediately began to more or less bounce in Eugene's lap, hands firm on his master's chest for balance as he rose and lowered his hips to an almost brutal pace, gasping and moaning as he felt it ram against his prostate with each smooth slide. Eugene groaned as he jerked his hips to met his beautiful pet halfway and bury himself in deeper, matching his puppy's desperate and wild pace, before taking in the image his puppy made whilst bouncing on his cock.</p><p>Varian's entire body was flushed a lovely shade of pink, mouth hanging open and stretched in a grin of ecstasy, tongue lolled out in lewd bliss, drool running from the corners of his mouth as he gasped, moaned and continued to impale himself on Eugene's erect wood, and his eyes were rolled back into his head. The headband was only slightly out of place, the ears flapping with each bounce against his head and Eugene could feel the faux-tail's fur brushing against his thighs in added delicious stimulation, leash bouncing from where it rested against Varian's collarbone.</p><p>It was the most erotic sight and Eugene sincerely hoped he could convince Varian to wear those again some time in the future.</p><p><em>"Aah~! Aaah~! Haaaaah~! Aah~ Aah~!"</em> Varian gasped and moaned. "So fucking tight for me, puppy," Eugene praised, "Taking my cock so well, going to cum soon..." Eugene grunted, hands trailed to grasp tight onto those wide, supple hips. Varian gasped as they rolled, now pinned under his master, who immediately resumed the wild, pardon the pun, animalistic pace, Varian was too far gone in sweet bliss of being repeatedly and brutally hammered by Eugene's dick to fully hear the brunet's dark murmurs, "Wish I could get my hands on that damn potion; could finally fucking breed you and you'll fully be mine..."</p><p>Varian cried out, throwing his head back and arching off the bed, vision turning white as he released, splattering his chest, stomach, collarbone and pelvis with his cum. "Look so pretty covered in white...shame its not mine..." Eugene murmured making Varian moan, but then gasp when Eugene suddenly pulled out, only to flip Varian onto his stomach and pushed him up onto his hands and knees, pushing the tail out of the way before plunging back in, wrapping an arm around the smaller's thin waist to keep him in place.</p><p><strong><em>"AAAAHHHH~! AAAAHH~! AAAHH~!"</em></strong> Varian screamed out in pleasure as he was plowed into, tears rolling down his face as his smaller member quickly swelling to life again and pleading for a second orgasm, overstimulated, Varian abuse to his prostate proving to much, <em>"<strong>MAAASSSTTERRRR~! TO-OOOH~!O MU-MUCH~! AAAAHH~! AAH~! AAH~! HAAAH~!"</strong></em></p><p>"Damn it, Varian," Eugene panted, "Too fucking perfect, you feel so good love, gonna-I-!" Eugene reached around and began to stroke in time to the pace he set and it didn't take long for Varian to cum again, this time a more watery release spilling into Eugene hand and clenched even tighter around him. With a guttural shout, Eugene came, hard and deep into Varian, who's entire body spasmed with the overstimulus.</p><p>They both collapsed onto the bed panting for breath, Varian's entire body twitching in the wake of the thick euphoria the clouded his entire sense of self, his smile of bliss and tear stains contradicting to those who didn't have context. Eugene sighed, entire body feeling like jello. He tossed the handband and belt-tail carelessly before pulling Varian close.</p><p>Maybe today wasn't a total loss after all...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...I think I gave myself a nose-bleed writing this...</p><p>Just for clarification for anyone who's confused at the shift from 'slave' to 'pet' and 'puppy'; the whole master/slave thing is when Eugene's pissed and punishing Varian, the master/pet is when he isn't.</p><p>Well, you know what to do from here;</p><p>See you guys tomorrow!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>